Safe House
by Kiggy3
Summary: SAFE HOUSE - ERIC/NELL (NERIC) - Set right after Season 4 Epiosde 14 “Kill House”. A tired squad decides to still go out for a post-case drink, where Nell is confused about the way that Eric is acting.
1. Oh Friend, Tell Me

**_NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles is not owned by me in any shape or form. I am sad._**

 ** _This is set directly after season 4 episode 14, 'Kill House'._**

 ** _Might do a part two? Don't know..._**

 ** _This came from an idea for a few lines and the rest just flowed. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Avenging an elite US joint special-ops team, taking down the head of the deadly Molina cartel and exposing and dealing with a threatening leak in a group of TRPs - it'd be a long day for anyone, let alone the Office of Special Projects team.

Oh, and saving their Intelligence Analyst from probable brutal torture and death. That's another thing.

Yet, despite all the danger, turmoil and exhaustion, the team still headed out for a normal post-case wind-down at one of a variety of local clubs and bars.

Normally it would be a lively discussion to choose their destination, but today everyone simply congregated on the closest bar.

Soothing deep red exposed brick coated the walls, providing the backdrop for intimate circular booths, while dark stained oak helped support the building as well as making the bar a reality, giving the whole place a rustic appearance. A few two or three seater tables along with a couple of pool tables dotted the floor but. for the most part, the thin, oblong building was clear so that revelers could spend their time unobstructed.

The whole place had a rather strong family feel about it, thus making it a great place for everyone to unwind and feel at ease. Even the fairly decent number of punters gathering for the evening didn't get in the way of everyone's enjoyment.

After a laugh together as they entered and a toast proposed to Nell for her _de-magging_ of Inman, the team unconsciously broke off into smaller groups - exhaustion playing a factor.

Callen and Sam instinctively sat at the curved end of the bar at the back of the building, giving them a clear view of the entrance as they sipped their beers.

Kensi and Deeks had vacated the bar and made themselves scarce after Deeks chipped the bar trying to crack his beer bottle open - the bottle flying and smashing dangerously close to the bartender and the glass racks.

Hetty and Granger sat silently sipping bourbon at an isolated table in the front corner, still seemingly not wanting to speak about their ops confrontation.

That just left the two meerkats who were sitting in the most secluded booth in the rear left corner of the bar, just behind the staff door. Spending every single day together left them safe in each others company, so they instinctively stepped away from the group together.

Bar the odd quip on how contrasting their days were there wasn't much talking, with exhaustion was gaining a stronger grip on them both by the minute.

That was until Nell piped up again.

"I would say I'd copyright that move but I can't see myself being kidnapped again in the near future. Hopefully not, at least" the young woman tiredly quipped, taking a gentle sip of her whiskey.

Eric simply left out a snort of laughter as he sat motionless, eyes pointed down to his hands which were picking at the label on his beer bottle.

With no usual awkward or exaggerated response Nell grew curious and grew to wondering.

"Beale!?"

That brought him back to his senses.

The technical operator jolted slightly, straightening up and looking up to face the intelligence analyst.

Nell eyed him up as she took another sip of her drink, as if asking ' _everything okay?_ ' with just her eyes.

But there was no response.

Instead Eric just stared at her.

It took Nell a while to fully comprehend his stare because, she realised, it wasn't like that ' _creepy guy eyeing you up on a Saturday night wanting to take you out the back of the club_ '. No. His features projected something different, a wide range of emotions:

Worried yet calm.

Frightened yet joyful.

Anxious yet relieved.

Loving?

For a man of his social ineptitude this was all beyond him and Nell knew it, so she was growing concerned.

An unnerving silence grew between them, and knowing that she had to pipe eventually the petite redhead started to question him gently:

"Hey? Talk t-"

"I almost lost you today Nell!..." blurted the structured blond.

The force in which he finally spoke seemed to startle the young woman, although his words did provide clarity to the current situation.

"But you didn't. I'm here, and I'll drink to that" she responded, Eric not taking his eyes off of her.

Upon taking a sip of her whiskey Nell thought deeper about his reply, a question crossing her mind.

"Hang on: _you_ almost _lost me?_ "

That made him squirm.

It's something that she could do easily and was often so amusing.

But today she felt so guilty for doing so, watching him continue to be unsettled, now turning to stare off into space and gulp down the contents of his bottle.

"yeah" was the mumbled response.

"sorry" she also mumbled, sincerely, taking her gaze off of Eric as she herself drank.

A moment of silence passed between them before Nell could see her partner go to and then choose not to speak from the edge of her field of vision.

She decided he needed some reassurance.

" _I'm here,_ Eric"

Her words were light and calming with an underlying hint of force to drive the point home.

Her fingertips were placed upon his table-resting hand as if to help make it more believable.

Her hand was on his.

It was only after a few moments she noticed her action, but wasn't in a rush to pull away. The warmth of his hand coursed through her fingers and nailed her to her seat - her whole body relaxing in comfort while also being on fire due to the spark between them from the connection.

Nell's comfort brought Eric back and he swivelled his whole body to face her, causing the gap between them to shorten.

It was only after a few moments he came to terms with her hand upon his, his skin tingling to the touch and almost turning inside out as the spark overtook him.

Minutes were spent in harmonious rest, only broken by a drink being placed down with aplomb at the bar.

Both back to their senses, their eyes met in unison, just like the tired, warm smiles that adorned both their faces.

Brining a leg up onto the seat and curling it under her so she could turn herself sideways to properly face the male next to her, the petite redhead admired as Eric grew brave, for him, rolling over his hand so that he could draw circles atop of hers with his thumb.

Nell would be lying if she said she didn't notice her quiet intake of breath as embers danced on her skin under _his_ touch.

The rest of the bar faded into insignificance as the pair focused themselves solely on each other.

"Talk, Eric" she muttered gently, trying her absolute best to not utterly lose herself in the moment. Too much too soon.

She hoped to help diffuse the tension and worry he felt with the use of his first name, and if she had access to his mind she would know it had succeeded.

Without looking up from his actions, Eric's words rolled off his tongue without a thought: "I almost lost you today and it hurt like hell. I want to keep you, not lose you."

With the actions of his thumb it took a couple more seconds than normal to process his words.

"You want to keep me?...!"

 _CRAP_.

Teasing was normal. So normal in fact it was second nature. It was them and it was their quirk, day in and day out.

But now was not the time, at all, and second nature had gotten the better of her.

Nell felt herself slump at the scene in front of her - Eric tightening up, straightening up, _pulling away from her_.

At the last instance she managed to reconnect with his hand before her change was gone.

She fully intertwined her fingers with his, using her thumb this time to stroke the side of his hand.

The greater warmth and spark of his hand further onto hers brought a sharp intake of breath from Nell, which she tried to hide by straightening up.

"I…

...I, err, meant…

..meant, like, um…

...you, know, err…

..what I mean is that, um…

...like, I, I um…"

The teasing had gotten him floundering. Again.

She guessed her hand upon his probably wasn't helping him either.

His awkwardness did provide for some good entertainment though.

Doing her best to stifle a giggle back down with a smile, Nell just continued to gaze at the floundering blond in front of her.

Unsure that she was getting anywhere, she bit her lip in the hope of containing any sound.

Attempts to silence the laugh must have been unsuccessful, because Eric instantly became silent, his gaze darting upwards to meet his partners to question her.

Eric never got to questioning her though.

His eyes met those of Nell, a beautiful young lady sitting just next to him, her a face a half dozen inches from his.

Her slightly disheveled hair still appeared perfect. Perfectly her - perfect.

Her hazel eyes sparkled wondrously as they darted to and fro between his features. He had no idea how long he was lost inside them, but he discovered a galaxy beyond any comprehension.

Her lips. The place where his eyes fell a rested. Thin, curled into a thing of beauty, punctured by her bite. Oh how sweet the taste.

His tongue shot out to moisten his lips and his mouth fell slightly agape - actions that didn't go unnoticed.

With their hands still intertwined, and a breath of her paradisiacal surroundings, Nell gingerly moved forward.

After what felt like an eternity to her, their lips met in mutual agreement.

There was no lust or battle for dominance for the fire burning inside them both had melted their brains to mush.

Instead it was soft.

Soft and slow.

Soft, slow, and short.

Their foreheads rested together with their lips millimetres apart.

Neither one dared move.

Neither one could move, for they were both in a haze, taken aback by the perfection of their situation, the realisation of sexual tension and their own desire.

Once again it was a drink being placed on the bar a little too loudly that brought them both somewhat back to their senses.

Although neither moved.

Cupping her face with his free hand, Eric tenderly smiled into the eyes of his partner.

' _My god_ ' was just one of the thoughts racing through Nells head, but she had to control herself and her desire.

"not here" was the panted whisper, as much to herself as it was to Eric, who nodded in agreement.

Painfully they parted, and then painfully then parted hands, leading to a whimper from Nell.

Eric was quick to retake her hand, only letting go to place her coat upon her, and wrapped his connected arm around her neck.

The gaze and smile Nell gave him and she huddled close his his body when they stood would be one he wouldn't ever forget.

As they exited their booth they were greeted with the reality of the time.

The streets were pitch black and the bar had filtered down to just a number of drunk revellers. One of which was Deeks, laying down on top of a pool table, seemingly too out of his mind too move. The rest of the team had obviously called it a night.

' _At least he won't remember is leaving together like this_ ' the couple thought in tandem.

Exiting the building they both felt even more drained as they feet hit the sidewalk. It was only a short trip to a rear parking lot to the parking lot, but they were both out on one's feet.

"I'm closer" yawned Nell.

Eric just mumbled some agreement as they approached the young woman's Mini.


	2. The Second Best Night Of Our Lives

_**NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles is not owned by me in any shape or form. I am sad.**_

 _ **This whole story is set directly after season 4 episode 14, 'Kill House'. Read the first chapter to catch up!**_

 _ **Thank you very much for the support and the reviews! Here is part two as requested.**_

 _ **Just like part one, this came from an idea for a few lines and the rest just flowed.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a quiet ride, only a couple of tyre squeals and a horn blaring piercing the just-audible sound of some charts show on the radio used as background noise.

Neither seemed to want to waste what little left-over Thursday night energy they had until they arrived at Nell's apartment and were able to focus on each other.

Eric kept close though, using the centre console armrest to support himself as he sat, leaning across, his body a hair's width from hers as he stole a glance every few moments.

Nell could feel the heat from her partners closeness envelop her, the edges of her lips curling in satisfaction as she drove the last couple of blocks.

* * *

After a few key fumbles Nell visibly relaxed as she was allowed to enter the safety of her apartment. Eric entered in one step as soon as he was sure that she was safely inside.

Although he'd visited and spent time here numerous times before, the nights events had made Eric somewhat anxious in his current surroundings, seemingly wanting an invitation to enter and make himself at home.

He received his invitation in the wave of a hand towards the couch as Nell disappeared into the depths of the apartment, making sure to quickly comment that she would be "back in a second."

The sofa was the main feature on the right hand side of a rather minimalistic home. The inviting earthy-grey settee formed an 'L' shape, facing those seated back towards the front of the apartment. In that direction was the formidable 60-inch curved flat screen TV, placed atop of a white and short glass-fronted cabinet that contained expansive DVD and game collections. A tinted-black glass coffee table was the nearest item of furniture to the television, with the couch curling around it. A glance across the entrance-way saw you looking into a sparkling with tiled kitchen, complete with black marble worktops.

The whole place was spotless, and Eric had been thinking that he might prefer the whole open-plan living arrangement that this place had going on than his own accommodation.

So deep in his thoughts was the technical operator that his weary mind began shutting down, leaving the returning intelligence analyst to find him staring off into space, arm rested on the back of the couch while he was slouching backwards over the armrest.

"Err, you look like you could use this more than me" cracked Nell, bringing Eric back to his senses as she handed him a mug filled with a familiar looking dark liquid.

With a smile on his part the mug traded hands, and thanks was muttered as he brought the cup to his lips.

Nell settled down beside her partner in a similar way to at the bar - sat sideways so she could face him with her leg curled underneath her. She used the back of the sofa to her own advantage, resting her elbow there as she brought her hand back to help control her own mug. Said position helped her be closer to Eric.

Speaking of Eric, she was incapable of taking her eyes off of him, and began giggling as the coffee obviously hit a sweet spot and he let out an elongated sigh.

Despite being so tired, neither wanted to leave each other's company, either physically or through sleep, making the coffee a great pickmeup.

Nells giggles had fully brought Eric back to his senses. He glanced over and realised that she had in fact changed. Gone was the formal outfit of the day, replaced by bare feet, light grey pyjama pants, and a rather warm looking black gown. Her hair was more ruffled than before from where she'd changed but still adorned her head perfectly, captivating.

"Drooling" she joked from behind her mug.

"Right, yup" Eric spoke quickly as he straightened up, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth to check if he actually was.

Once settled he returned his gaze to the woman sat to his right, a warm smile engraving itself on his face as he admired her effortless beauty.

"Sorry, long day, hope you don't mind?" the redhead asked in relation to her chosen clothing.

Erics reply almost tumbled out of his mouth: "Nope, you look amazing whatever you wear!"

His mind instantly froze on him following his reply causing his body to follow suit.

Eventually he began to process the situation.

He, Eric Beale, had just complimented Nell.

Nell Jones. His work colleague. His partner.

 _His something more?_

There was evidently a spark, and there was evidently an abundance of sexual tension.

He had grown to love it, love their days together, love her company, _love he…_

Eric was glad that his mind was able to subconsciously shake itself to change his pattern of thought, for his body was still frozen.

Anyway, he had complimented her.

It wasn't him just praising her work like every single day.

He complimented _her_.

It was something more and, while he had truly meant it, he wasn't sure if he was overstepping his mark - both with her and in his mind.

After all, _**they had kissed**_ earlier in the night.

 _ **He had kissed Nell Jones**_ \- is dreams encompassed - _**and she kissed him back**_.

 **THAT KISS...**

Sudden heat overtaking him brought Eric back to the land of the living, kick-starting his whole body.

A stuttering peek to his right to determine the cause led him to notice that his partner was no longer at his side. With a few tired and panicked glances around while still coming too, he eventually found her.

It turns out that in the few seconds that Eric's mind hand been racing and his body still, Nell had noticed.

From the time she had spent working alongside her male counterpart she knew that he found comfort in her understanding and presence.

So that's what she gave him in the form of her actions.

Placing her coffee down, Nell had gently placed her head on the front of Erics shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, her body laying down the side of his chest.

She had found her home.

Eric found his arm instinctively being draped around his partner, protecting her.

He started to berate himself before hearing her contented sigh as she further settled into his body.

This interpreted permission saw all logic and reason leave Eric, as he bowed his head to plant a comforting kiss within the depths of Nell's dishevelled hair.

As he pulled back, the young woman rose up to meet him, becoming lost in the nebulae and galaxies that made up his eyes.

And after admiring every star Nell delicately closed her eyes and carefully inched herself towards Eric, tenderly capturing his lips with hers.

He had found his home.


	3. The First Morning After Of Our Lives

_**NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles is not owned by me in any shape or form. I am sad.**_

 _ **This whole story is set directly after season 4 episode 14, 'Kill House'. Read the first chapter to catch up!**_

 _ **Thank you very much for the support once again!**_

 _ **Here is part three - It's short and snappy BUT IT'S NERIC! Using this as an introduction for the next few chapters I guess? Who knows!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

…" _urgh, work"_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The two sounds that Nell's ears captured as she came too.

Eric's voice both calmed and somewhat surprised her, while the following alarm seemed to piece right through her head, causing an instant headache.

As she brought her hands to her head to try and soothe the pain, Eric noticed that the young woman rested against him had began to stir and cursed himself for leaving his alarm on, let alone so loud.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake ya, sorry" he muttered with a yawn.

"S'okay" was the sleepy response from his shoulder where her head rest.

For what felt like moments, but was in fact minutes, they lay together in a warm bliss.

A warm bliss that ended with Nell's voice after she had fully come too.

"What happened?"

"Well, we fell asleep"

"Thank you for that Beale, I couldn't have guessed"

"Oh, was it a rhetorical question then? Was I not supposed to answer? Oops, I'm sor-"

He was silenced with a ' _shhh'_.

"Sorry"

"What happened last night? How come we're here?"

Nell gazed upwards with a quite over-the-top confused look, and was met with a rather dispirited Eric.

"Y-you really can't remember?"

"No?" was the exaggerated reply, causing Eric to become anxious. He shifted in his seat and straightened up, half turning away from Nell as he expected her to reject him.

Baffled on what to say, a few ' _umm'_ s and ' _ahh'_ s were all he could muster.

Letting out a quick snort of laughter, Nell shook her head in both disbelief and amusement before returning her eyes to the blond male in front of her.

"Some pancakes and a cup of coffee might help me remember though, _Eric_ " she stated mischievously, emphasising his name to prove that she did remember, a wicked grin adorning her face.

A relieved Eric loudly let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, providing more amusement to the young woman beneath him.

"Was that too much?" Nell asked through a slight giggle.

"Err, I guess umm, kinda and, well, yeah.." floundered the technical operator, standing up from the couch and proceeding to the kitchen as if to escape the awkwardness.

Initially the intelligence analyst protested with a grunt, but then found the warm spot that he had left and settled into it.

Before...

"ERIC!"

He jumped at her shout and spun round.

"THE ALARM!?"

"Just for work. Always leave plenty of time because my work sandals often look like my bag when I'm half asleep in the morning, easy mistake to make"

Nell visibly relaxed and laughed at his idiocy before relaxing back into the couch as Eric began making them both breakfast.


	4. Shock and Embarrassment

_**NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles is not owned by me in any shape or form. I am sad.**_

 _ **This whole story is set directly after season 4 episode 14, 'Kill House'. Read the first chapter to catch up!**_

 _ **Part Four! Something a little short again but I wanted to insert some of the team and some comedy to add something different to the story.**_

 ** _Domino's has just come out with a cheeseburger pizza where I live, hence the idea haha._**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"OH my, our Mr Eric Beale, no longer a virgin, congratulations!" Deeks called out from the bullpen as Eric and Nell entered the building in a staggered formation, standing and running over to meet them.

Nell walked past the two and headed for the stairs up to Ops as quickly as possible, witnessing Kensi slap Deeks around the head as she returned to her seat after grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Kenzilla, what was that for?!" the detective shrieked in pain.

"For harassing poor Eric!" she exclaimed, before continuing to Eric: "Anyway, congratulations, didn't know that's how you celebrate!"

Eric simply stood stationary with a wide-eyed blank stare, although shock, embarrassment, and a good deal of fear was still portrayed on his face.

Deeks curiously eyed his fellow surfer for a few moments before turning to Kensi.

"I think I broke him" he stated matter-of-factly, pointing to the blond, "a glitch in the matrix if you will."

The sole female agent simply rolled her eyes and returned to her report.

Shaggy turned back to Eric, clicking his fingers in-front of his eyes to return him to earth.

"The shirt" Deeks simply stated when he saw that Eric had returned.

"I-I like it"

"Very kindergarten of you. Like the creases too?"

While Nell had had the opportunity to change being in her apartment Eric had not, and so still wore the clothes he had worn and slept in yesterday.

He worryingly admired the creases, gulping as he tried to straighten them out with his hand.

"Let me tell you right now, that won't work - you need an iron matey. An incinerator would also do the trick, think it would help the rest of your wardrobe as well"

A nervous Eric couldn't formulate any words and instead stood there mouthing nothing in particular.

Kensi's head came up from her report as she noticed the awkward silence and decided to get involved.

"Err, says you - everything you own looks like it came from the same back-alley trash can line as Artie!"

"HA!" exclaimed Eric loudly, making Deeks flinch and Kensi half-jump.

Upon realising that the sound had escape his mouth, he glanced around in horror with his mouth half agape, both agents staring at him in both shock and amusement.

After a while he was finally able to make a sound again.

"Ah, um, Ops, er good morning, umm bye?" was faltering reply before he turned and ran up the stairs, seemingly tripping over every single step.

Kensi and Deeks watched Eric until he was out of sight, then kept staring at the spot where they saw him last.

A throat being cleared brought their attention to the bullpen where Hetty was now present.

"Hetty?.." the liaison softly and anxiously began.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Deeks?"

"I think I need mental help..."

* * *

"So what was-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But what did he sa-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"What did you sa-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Pizza for dinne-"

"Nell, I don't want to talk abo- oh yes please! You know, that shop just outside the mall has started doing cheeseburger pizzas - beef, tomatoes, onions, gherkins, extra cheese and their signature burger sauce. It's like a burger on the outside of a burger but on a pizz- wait, if a burger is on the outside of a burger is that still a burger? Or is it a bun? Because we call a burger a burger even though a burger is just one ingredient in the middle so if there's a burger on the outside, a bun underneath and a bun in the middle, it would be a bun. I don't know, I'll have to make one when I get home!"

"Okay Eric…"


End file.
